You're not alone
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: In a normal day, Remy realizes something's wrong. Ororo feels alone, it can be evidenced in the weather, and he goes to help her, but something will change, finally, they'll accept they love each other, in a weird way.


¡Hello!, this is my first fic about one of the most beautiful couple ever seen ... ¡Ororo (Storm) and Remy (Gambit), ladies and gentlemen!, That doesn't mean that just now I'm their fan, I have been since I guessed by first time the possibility of them both together, and I have to say they're great.

Be sympathetic, please!, as I guess you've already noticed, english isn't my native language, so this is like a practice too. It's the translation of my original story (No estás sola In spanish) which is in this category too. I just had a free time, and decided to translate it; more readers :)

You can find this story a little sad O.o, but I've been a little sensitive lately ... you can find sense to it if you know how interpret it well, obviously, in your way.

Noticia: Español e Inglés. Para quienes sean de países de habla castellana, o sepan el lenguaje.

_Ok, quien quiera leerlo en español, puede buscarlo en esta misma sección, y con el mismo nombre, obviamente._

_Ok, so whoever who wants read it in Spanish, can look for it in this same section, with the name in bold and in Spanish, obviously..._**(NO ESTÁS SOLA de mí)  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR STORIES, THEY BELONG TO MARVEL COMICS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! : '(**

**I DO THIS JUST FOR FUN AND NOT FOR COMMERCIAL REASONS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT** ... it's really a shame that I don't own them, if so, THEY BOTH WOULD BE TOGETHER ..!

**Chapter one: You're not alone****  
**

_Remy's POV_

The day was of those that everyone wants to get to go out and play, and indeed, all the children were playing. I heard in the distance _that's not fair, it's without powers_, that caused me a chuckle. Although I will never say it, those children cheered me the life, after all, is for them we do this, for their future, for their welfare.

The gentle breeze hitting my face, and the sun's rays gave directly into it, was something unusual in me, I was always bothered by the sunlight, but not now, now it warms me, gives me a sense of tranquility. I was lying on the grass, a little away from people. It was common for me to spend time here or in the attic with Stormy. Not today. Today I did not want to go there. I was afraid, I was sure about that, the problem was that I did not know of what. Perhaps of her, which was absurd, I can't be afraid of the person I love more, or perhaps I fear what she can do with me, that sounds more logical. I fear as I love her, is simply great. I can not look away from her, and every time she leans on me, I take one of her hair and inhale their scent, at time I cherish other with my other hand. Usually, we are silent, we're always silent watching the sunset, or waiting to be embraced by Morpheus, I just pretend to be asleep, and watch her peaceful face at midnight, because of that I always get up late. But who cares, it's a very good reason for staying out late, right?

I open and close my eyes lazily, as the wind plays with my hair. It's a typical day, there is enough sun, the sky is uniformly blue, the trees also sound to be touched by the breeze, there's a lonely and dark cloud coming between the sun and me ... I close my eyes, and keep them closed for a time, I try to sleep, but it is impossible after that I suddenly realized something that should not be there, that little cloud, the only one who was in heaven. Immediately I knew something was wrong. Something that was about her, obviously.

I got up as soon as I figured that, and made my way to the mansion. It was empty, so I did not waste time greeting anyone. I climbed the stairs, and walked through the corridor that led to her room, to a better place. I opened the door and entered. No one, no one was there, but I entered more to check the entire room, but it was empty. So I assumed she should be up and I opened the attic window, and skillfully climbed. When I was on my feet, the first thing I did was looking for her with the glance, perhaps she was watching the sky, but no. She was huddled, looking at the ground, her eyes very interested in it, her legs were completely pressed against her chest and her chin on her arms, which were on her knees.

I missed something. She hadn't noticed of my presence, as she always does. Now her eyes were empty, they did not reflect anything except an unspeakable grief, and that worried me more than anything. I already understood the sudden and subtle change of weather, she was wrong, she felt bad, and the worst of all, I didn't know since when, or why, or how it happened. Just yesterday she was fine, and today not.

I walked slowly, careful not to disturb her, when I was at her side, I sat staring at her. My foot was hanging from the ceiling, and the breeze hitting a little harder. After a time of silence and of being looking at her, I focused on the sky; I hadn't noticed that; that blue blanket was not anymore, it was tinged with gray, that lonely cloud had reinforcements

- What is it, chére? - I asked, still with my eyes upward. She didn't flinch, she kept her eyes on the ground, and her lifeless position. The only thing that told me she was still alive, was her soft breaths. So I asked again, this time, I took her shoulders, prepared to force her to watch me, but it was not necessary, she gave to me slowly, with a tired look

-Tell me what's wrong, chére, ya kno' ya can trust Remy- she was submerged, supposedly in my eyes, but I knew she was somewhere else. She was absorbed in her evident nostalgia, which wasn't normal, she was vivacious, always so active, so brilliant, there was now only her body and nothing else.

-Sometimes I feel lonely- she whispered -Isolated, empty, ignored...- She exhibited synonyms until keep quiet. Her voice didn't reveal anything, it was neutral. But it did appeared in a low tone, as if she wanted the wind to don't listen to her, to no one does.

-Ya have us- I talked as soon as she apparently was over, referring to the X-men, our family, and missed about that feeling on her, so surprise to me.

-Yes... – She admitted, removing to it importance -But they're a team, it's like an obligation, a routine. It is like they were not there ... don't listen, don't see, don't realize... -

-Ah do- I stated abruptly, wanting as a small child her to accept my accomplishments. I thought I knew what she meant. I heard a sad laugh, I turned around, and the smile that I supposed should be in her face was gone.

-Yes- She agreed ambiguously, however there is always a but, and here it came -But sometimes...I feel as if you were not here...as if you were far, far away ...- She got her eyes off from me, and already not sad but thoughtful, she focused on the sky, still in a grayish

The silence came over me. I'm sure she doesn't know how her words hurt me, they are like knives in my soul and mind, distorting my memory. That suggestion meant that I don't interest to her, that the time I spent at her side has shown anything, that how I feel matters a bit. My company didn't worth, she compared it with loneliness, then I was nobody, I didn't serve of anything, I didn't make no difference in her life. That fact made me question what didn't I see, what did I do wrong, what didn't I do, what did I miss. But I knew, deep in my heart, that not everything of that was true, her words evidenced something else, something I had not noticed, maybe I don't fill that void completely, but I did meant something in her existence, maybe not as much as she in mine, but I was there, I always had been, and I always will. She meant everything in my life, and I can say that I am more than a body with a mind far away.

-Ah've always been here...- I spoke, defending what was, in my view, an "indictment" not explicit. She ignored what I said and continued

-A goddess- She said -Seems like I were a goddess at their eyes. No one can touch her, no one talk to her. They just adore her, but don't realize who she really is, they ignore the person under the mantle of power...- she explained. She was absorbed in her own reflection, and with it, I finally understood what had failed in, I had made that mistake too. Sometimes, I thought in the goddess she was once; beautiful, strong, unwavering, bold, perfect...And when I did, I completely forgot who she actually was, who she had always been, who needed me. I came to her, knowing that she'd hear, with my problems, which seemed too heavy for me, avoiding the fact that she had her own. I was certain that I had someone, but she never really had me, she kept all to herself, I was useless, and when really listened to her, I hid it deep within my being, where I knew all about her, and continued with my absurd purpose. I was too busy, knowing who she truly was, trying to reach the unattainable goddess, that I ignored fully that I already reached her, the woman, who needed me, and they were the same person, just that one, was the embodiment of perfection itself, lacking of drawbacks, and the other one, was human.

-Ya're righ'...- I said after a few long seconds, referring to when she said that it seemed as I was far away -Remy was in another world...but it wasn't so far; you were on it too- I admitted in the most humble way. Her eyes were fixed on me, and her mind was there too.

-They only see the goddess... the _Ice Queen_...they don' realize ya don' need praises, and equally they give them t' ya, unknowin' that it makes ya even more damage...- I just could go on, trying to explain why I had been on that other world –Ah'm ashamed t' admit that once Ah did it too, but now Ah realize, now Ah'm here, Ah can only ask...- I reach to notice how the sky turns into darker color, and with it, her face was hardened, her brow was furrowed and her clenched jaw, I stopped when I saw that she turned her face to avoid me seeing it, however, I imagine the crystal tear that ran down for her cheek. She was trying to not cry.

-Do it- I ordered. Her response was quick. She turned quickly and grabbed my neck, her face cupped in my shoulder. She only did that, and broke into tears, I, immobile, looked in pain her sobs, and did what I always did, stroked her hair with one hand, and with the other one, her back. She relaxed her body, giving me her weight, and continued with her weeping, while a rain began to fall.

I went down holding her protectively, preventing she doesn't realize, to the ground, which would be the roof of the mansion. My back was against the wall of the small attic window, my body sitting, and hers lying on my own, on her legs flexed. We remained silent, her sobs had lessened, and with them, the fugacious rain had stopped falling. I just watched how it did, and kept stroking her, I could feel her eyes thoughtfully on the ground, as her body stayed immobile. –Pardon- I broke the comfortable silence, completing my previous dialog –Forgive me- She raised her head enough for me to enter in her field of vision, I look at her blue eyes, sinking into them, detailing the bright that I thought was lost, and celebrating mentally that I've recovered it. I took her chin gently, and lifted a bit more to see those sapphires, red for weeping.

-All Ah see is ya- I muttered, directing my diabolical eyes to her tempting lips, I shortened the distance that mine had with hers, and brushed them gently as I closed my eyes. I noticed her surprise gaze, but I continued with the kiss imploring her to return it, what after a few seconds she did. When she finally touched my lips back, the world dissolved in her mouth, the sounds became extinct, and the wind stopped blowing for just allow me appreciate her exclusive touch.

When my lungs were about to explode, I got away a bit with my eyelids still covering my eyes, and leaned my forehead on hers. What pleased me most, apart from having tasted, finally, her lips, was the fact that I already didn't feel sadness in the air, the cold of the sudden change of weather had gone and with it, the clouds, the sun had returned, and brought me a wonderful gift, It took form me off the blindfold, It returned to me my Stormy.

-You've always been here- she declared, and with that, we were in silence again, she leaned her body on me again, at least part of it, the other part was against the wall and our legs were tended on the roof. I realized she had fallen asleep when I turned around to see her, and found her peaceful face without a trace of sadness. I smiled, looked back to the sun, which was leaving, and carefully grabbed her back and legs with my hands, and lifted her body. I opened the attic window with my foot, and with silent and agile leap, I was now in her room. Taking care to not make her wake up, I removed the blankets, and placed her gentle figure on the bed, I covered her until the neck, and with a silly grin I stayed watching her.

Even seeing her so, fragile, for me she was still the strongest, most beautiful and wiser being I've ever known. Today, today was a drawback, I guess it was so much accumulated on her, that she just exploded, and in some way, I am glad that it has happened, now she knows that has nothing to worry about, although nobody really sees it, I do, I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I'm not blind. I understand what happened to her today, how she felt, because it was exactly the same thing with me, I had always hiding my problems behind that overwhelming charm, every woman who I was with, was one more of the pile, I couldn't even remember their names. I hid my true self behind that stupid smile, and I had never give it sincerely. Until she came into my life, since the first moment I saw her, even as a child, I loved her, in a brother's way, and I protected her, which was strange, I had never before worried about anyone else but myself. When her true face was revealed, I realized that she wasn't a girl at all Then I loved her as I do now, it was her turn to take care of me, and that was exactly what I misunderstood, she broke down the barrier that prevented them seeing me, she was the only one able of that, and since then, she has been everything to me, and she let me to be everything to her, but I failed, now I will correct my pathetic mistakes. At her side her, my smiles are sincere, my eyes show myself, and now that my lips spoke to her, touched her, they told her how much in love I am.

I remembered that stupid nickname, _Ice Queen_, I will allow myself to correct it for my personal use: _Queen of Hearts or Thief of Hearts_. Yes, in any case, both serves. After all, I think she was a better thief that I, nobody never had could have my heart, many had made failed attempts, she just looked at me, and at that time stole it. My heart belonged to her. It was a fact, as is that it always would, and if one day, by a strange and non-existent reason she try to get away from me, I'll be able to give her enough good reasons of why I might not let her go. Maybe I haven't cried, but I felt as lonely as she did, and today, in fact, I realized that I have only someone, her, Ororo Munroe, and I know she won't go away, because only I can understand her, only I can love her as she has always deserved.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I was kneeling in front of her bed, at the height of her face. I watched how her chest rose and fell evenly, and how her sweet face resting on the pillow. I raised my hand, and slowly withdrew the beautiful but meddlesome white lock which prevented me from admiring her face in all its perfection. Even knowing she was asleep, and surely wouldn't listen to me, I whispered:

-Let me show ya are not alone...that Ah'll always be here-

I hope you liked it, I would love you bother to leave a review, criticizing or reviewing. With your help I could improve, if you are going to throw tomatoes, go ahead, just do it in a diplomatic way.

Noticia: Español e Inglés. Para quienes sean de países de habla castellana, o sepan el lenguaje.

_Ok, quien quiera leerlo en español, puede buscarlo en esta misma sección, y con el mismo nombre, obviamente._

_Ok, so whoever who wants read it in Spanish, can look for it in this same section, with the name in bold and in Spanish, obviously..._**(NO ESTÁS SOLA de mí)**

**THANKS FOR READING, BYE**


End file.
